


Candlelight

by maya_talbot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mention of abuse, Tommy is sad, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), mention of manipulation, post-exile Tommy, techno and tommy, techno comforts tommy basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya_talbot/pseuds/maya_talbot
Summary: Tommy is scared to do anything wrong because of his traumatic past with Dream. Techno comforts him in the night while he cries.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Candlelight

Holy shit, it was cold outside. 

The Arctic snowstorm never shut up. It raged at the windowsill and howled through the chimney, making the entire house vibrate under its effect. Tommy was annoyed by it more and more with every day. The socks he wore weren’t warm enough for his freezing feet, and he couldn’t keep stealing Techno’s coat while the other was asleep – eventually, Techno would notice. Bouts of wind kept blowing out the candles that he used to write in the night.

Living in the Arctic was difficult, and Tommy didn’t like it. What he disliked even more than the cold was the fact that he was sharing a home with a traitor, a terrorist and a deluded anarchist who would do anything to destroy the nation Tommy had fought and lost his life for multiple times in the past. To top it off, it was his older brother. Fuck’s sake.  
Tommy had no other choice, though. He was hiding from his abuser, and Techno’s house was the first one he ran into while searching the snowy mountains for a place to rest. He shuddered at the thought of Dream finding him. Or maybe he wanted to be found. He wasn’t sure. None of his thoughts made sense, he felt like a mindless, manipulated mess with only one goal in mind – survival.

So, he kept writing. Maybe if he attempted to get the confusion in his head out on paper, things wouldn’t seem so senseless. He took a match out of his bedside drawer and lit up another candle, as they continued to burn out. Symbolic, he chuckled under his breath and shook his head. He wrote non-stop, just like his dead brother Wilbur. God, he missed Wilbur. It was one of the reasons why he was suddenly so dedicated to writing – to keep his brother’s legacy alive. Becoming a writer was how he felt like Wilbur was still with him.  
Quietly, Tommy flipped a page in his notebook and tapped the pencil against his nose while he was thinking of a title. “Hm… Desolate,” he mumbled and messily scribbled the word on top of the page. “That fits.”

He threw a quick glance towards a sleeping Techno to check if his whispers woke up the older man. Of course, Techno was sleeping like a cannon. It was just Tommy’s paranoia, walking on eggshells around people so he wouldn’t get thrown on the streets again without a proper way to fend for himself. He was traumatized enough. If Techno were to throw him out, it would probably be the end of him.  
The mere thought made him recoil, sending shivers down his spine and wind inside his coat. He decided to get back to writing in order to chase it away. “Let’s see… What’s on my mind?” He mumbled and stared at the blank paper. The answer was always the same – Tubbo and Dream. His best friend and the man who exiled him. No, incorrect. His best friend and the man who tortured him. Then again… 

He groaned and dropped his face into his hands. “Fuck.” 

As soon as Techno started tossing and turning in his sleep, Tommy froze in place and gripped his notebook until the paper was torn with a loud rip echoing through the room. His heart dropped into his stomach, hands shaking and breathing becoming heavy. “Please no, please no, don’t wake up,” he repeated like a mantra under his breath and closed his eyes.

“Tommy?” Techno’s familiar voice caused Tommy to curl into himself. “Are you okay?” The pink-haired man sat up and noticed the younger boy’s face scrunched up, a tear running down his cheek illuminated by the candlelight.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Tommy repeated in a barely coherent voice as panic overtook him. “Don’t hurt me, please.”

“It’s fine, Tommy, I don’t get what the crying is for. You’re fine, alright?” Techno sighed and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, getting up to sit next to Tommy on his bed. “You’re wearing my coat.” He said sternly once he noticed. But when he realized the tone made the boy shudder even more, he put his arm around him in reassurance. “Next time wake me up if you’re cold and I’ll give you a blanket. It’s okay.”

Tommy nodded and calmed down his heavy breathing, cuddling up to his brother and wiping the tears off his face. “Sorry,” he said through a laugh of desperation. “Don’t know what came into me.”

“You’ve been acting very strange lately, Tommy, I reckon you were a lot more… Loud and aggressive in the past. Now you’re like Tubbo, apologizing left and right and- “

“Don’t- don’t mention Tubbo.” Tommy interrupted, almost breathlessly.

“Okay.”

“Go back to sleep, I’m fine.” 

“Eh, I would be awake one way or the other, the sun has nearly risen,” Techno shrugged. “Want me to make you some tea?”

Tommy sniffled and let out a barely audible ‘yes’. The second Techno left the room and made his way to the kitchen, Tommy shoved his face in a pillow and cried. He didn’t deserve this kind of care. Where were the threats? Why did Techno never attack him with a sword, steal his food, make him drop everything just to blow it up? He didn’t deserve tea. Or a hug, or comfort, or anything nice. He was nothing and nobody, no one loved him, Dream was right.

Yet Techno made him feel safe. He wordlessly accepted the warmth. Sobs wracked his body, and he stifled them so the other wouldn’t hear him through the thin walls. And when Techno came back with a hot cup of tea to alleviate the coldness in his mind, Tommy pretended everything was alright.

Like he always did.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hope you enjoyed! my twitter is @/tubbomonarchy


End file.
